I Need Your Love
by SeaxPrincess
Summary: At the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione experiences an accident with her time turner. What if this accident sends her back 50 years into the past? What if a certain head boy falls for the Gryffindor princess?


Hi readers! Okay I don't own anything anything from the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

Prologue

"Harry look out!" I yelled out as a Stupify was aimed towards my best friend. Although my little distraction may have helped out Harry, it did me no good. "Well, well, what do we have here? A little mudblood," a voice said. A voice that I recognise too well. A voice that had taunted me for hours as they tortured me with the cruciatus curse.

"Bellatrix," I said as I turned around to face the crazy death eater. Once I was completely facing her, I shot the first spell.

Spells were thrown towards each other, each barely being dodged. I had barely jumped out the way when the killing curse was aimed towards me. Bellatrix took advantage of the fact that my guard was lowered. A slicing hex was aimed at me, and Bellatrix cackled delightfully when the hex had grazed my left shoulder.

"Pathetic really. I was only able to cut your shoulder, but don't worry little mudblood I'll cut you up into little pieces soon enough," at the end of her statement she aimed another slicing hex at me. I had enough of just jumping out of the way from these hexes. Instead of jumping out of the way, I casted Protego Maxima in front of me.

Bellatrix and I would have continued fighting, when I saw something that made my blood run cold. Harry was fighting Voldemort in the courtyard. Sparks of ruby red and emerald green were showering the courtyard. Both opponents' wands flew out of their hands, though Voldemort had retrieved his wand first. The next thing that happened was something that almost everyone did not expect to happen.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the words still echoed in the silence of the courtyard. No one said anything for several moments, until one by one the Death Eaters started cheering. Each member of the Order of the Phoenix had disbelief written on their faces at the thought of Harry dying. The Death Eaters soon realised that there were still members of the order still alive.

The battle continued even after our hero had fallen and faced eternal sleep. Realization had finally hit me, my best friend was killed we lost. I ran towards the Great Hall before Bellatrix started firing spells at me again. She then noticed that I was running to the Great Hall, and started chasing after me but this time she was accompanied by other Death Eaters as well.

Once at the center of the Great Hall I turned to face Bellatrix and her little friends. It was too late to continue running when I turned around and saw who exactly had joined her in the chase. Bellatrix, Rudolpho LeStrange, his brother Rabastan LeStrange, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, and Fenrir Greyback were all there. The worst one of all, was that Voldemort had also decided to join them as he casually entered the hall after Greyback.

"Bella who is this?" he asked in that cold and snake like voice of his. " She is Potter's mudblood my Lord," the witch answered bowing to her lord. "Oh is that so?" Voldemort said lifting his face to look at me. His eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but shiver as his cold eyes looked at me. A new emotion was shown in his eyes but I could not tell what exactly it was. "You may have dirty blood, but you are extremely intelligent almost as intelligent as I am. Though your brains would be very useful in my cause, join me and you shall be spared," he told me calmly.

"I would never join you. The day that I join you, is the day when I'm dead," at my last word I slip out my time turner from under my shirt. "You filthy little mudblood! How dare you deify Lord Voldemort!?" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs. As I started to turn the hourglass of my time turner, Bellatrix shouted out the killing curse. It had hit my time turner breaking it. I was showered in golden dust when I had started glowing. That was when realization had hit Voldemort.

"NO! HERMIONE!" was the last thing that I heard from him before I had finally disappeared. I had landed painfully on my right arm in the middle of a deserted hallway. I closed my eyes from the pain when I heard footsteps far away, possibly coming from the end of the hall though they were starting to sound closer. I had reopened my eyes when the footsteps had stopped. I looked into the most angelic face I had ever seen. "Help me," I said as the person picked me up and started carrying me towards the hospital wing, I suppose. "Who are you?" the person said, and it was the last thing I heard as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Okay so this is my first fanfiction on this website so please no harsh criticism. Although criticism is very much accepted.


End file.
